Flemeth
Flemeth is a Witch of the Wilds and a major character of the Dragon Age franchise. She is the mother of Morrigan and Yavana. History Background Flemeth was born in Highever centuries before the Dragon Age and became wife of Lord Connobar. After he betrayed her and proved to have no honor, she was jailed by him. Flemeth asked and prayed for help and Mythal, having been betrayed and murdered herself millennia before, heard this and possessed her, giving her unimaginable powers. Flemeth escaped Connobar and when he sent his army to chase her, she defeated him. In later centuries she became known as a Witch of the Wilds, apparently also having many daughters over the centuries who also go by that name. Considered overall to be a frightening and malevolent presence, she occasionally "nudged history" by helping certain people she thought would become important, the earliest known instance being the future king Calenhad. In the late Blessed Age, Flemeth encountered Prince Maric Theirin and told him several prophecies, including that there would be a Blight he would not live to see and that Loghain Mac Tir would betray him. She agreed to help him in exchange for a promise that once he had children he would seek out her daughter Yavana for a task regarding the apparent dragon blood in Maric's veins. ''Dragon Age'' In the first thirty years of the Dragon Age, Flemeth lives in an isolated hut in the Korcari Wilds, raising a daughter named Morrigan. During this time, Flemeth sometimes lures those seeking to capture or kill her to their deaths, often using Morrigan as bait. She also teaches Morrigan shapeshifting abilities. ''Dragon Age: Origins'' When Morrigan is an adult, a Blight begins. After Loghain quits the field during the Battle of Ostagar, leaving the king and army to die, Flemeth rescues two Grey Wardens, the future Hero of Ferelden and Alistair Theirin, and sends them off to defeat the Blight, also forcing Morrigan to accompany them. She secretly tasks Morrigan with convincing one of the Wardens to perform a blood magic ritual before the final fight with the Archdemon. During the ritual Morrigan would become pregnant and when a Warden killed the Archdemon, instead of its soul entering the Warden, destroying both, the untained soul of the Old God would enter the unborn child, thus preserving it. While traveling with the Wardens, Morrigan reads Flemeth's Grimoire and discovers Flemeth's apparent secret to immortality is taking over the bodies of her daughters. To prevent this from happening to her, Morrigan enlists the Hero of Ferelden to kill Flemeth. When confronted by the Warden, Flemeth offers to disappear for a time as an alternative to fighting them. If the Warden refuses the offer, she turns into a dragon, attacks them, and appears to be slain. Later, if the Warden agrees to the blood magic ritual, Morrigan becomes pregnant and leaves, taking refuge in the Crossroads as she does not believe Flemeth will remain dead. ''Dragon Age II'' At the start of the Blight, Flemeth encounters the future Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke, and their family fleeing the darkspawn. In exchange for giving them safe passage to Kirkwall, she gives an amulet to Hawke to deliver to a Dalish Keeper. After the Blight ends, Hawke gives Flemeth's amulet to the Dalish. They perform a spell on the amulet that releases a part of Flemeth that was encased in the amulet. The amulet was a safeguard, as Flemeth suspected Morrigan would attempt to kill her. ''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' As part of their quest to defeat Corypheus, the Inquisition travels to the Temple of Mythal, accompanied by Morrigan who is acting as a guide. While there, either Morrigan or the Inquisitor must drink from the Well of Sorrows, which is said to bind the drinker to the will of Mythal. Flemeth, who secretly carries the remants of Mythal inside of her, is then finally able to locate the previously in hiding Morrigan and, if the dark ritual was performed, her grandson Kieran. She confronts Morrigan and the Inquisitor and reveals her connection to Mythal, claiming she seeks vengeance and a reckoning for a betrayal Mythal suffered, as well as her own. Contrary to what Morrigan anticipates, Flemeth does not attempt to possess Morrigan or Kieran, although she does take the Old God soul from Kieran without harming him. Before she leaves, she says a soul is not forced upon the unwilling and that Morrigan was never in danger from her. After Corypheus' defeat, Flemeth sends some unknown magic through an eluvian before meeting with Solas in the Crossroads. Solas, an old friend of Mythal, apologizes for his carelessness with his orb and says that while he's willing to pay the price, the elves need him. He then takes Flemeth's power from her, apparently killing her. However, whether or not she allowed him to take it and whether or not she is truly dead are both unclear. Category:Dragon Age Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dragons Category:Monster Master Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind